


A Chocolate-Filled Confession

by pixelpiano



Series: November of Lesbians [1]
Category: Persona 3
Genre: Chocolate, F/F, Love Confessions, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 21:39:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12639678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixelpiano/pseuds/pixelpiano
Summary: Mitsuru invites Yukari to her apartment after school on Valentine's Day.





	A Chocolate-Filled Confession

* * *

             _2011 February 14; Valentine’s day, nearly a year after the Dark Hour ended…_

             _Kon-kon-kon._

Yukari stood in front of the door and rechecked the address on the note she had received; building 23, room 6. She messed with her hair, straightened her blouse, and shifted the small package she held under her arm. Then she continued to wait in silence.

             When the door finally opened to reveal Mitsuru’s face, Yukari let out a sigh of relief. She greeted her senpai with a bow and stepped inside, admiring the cozily decorated space as she removed her shoes.

             “I’m…glad you came,” Mitsuru said, straightening the wrinkles from her leather skirt. “I was worried you wouldn’t come.”

             “Nonsense, senpai…” Yukari replied with a nervous laugh, shifting the package under her arm again, “it’s been ages since we last saw each other proper.”

             Mitsuru nodded, and then gestured awkwardly towards the rest of the room. “It’s not much, but…please, make yourself at home.”

             Yukari shuffled over and sat in a small desk chair near the entryway. She placed the package in her lap and waited as Mitsuru sat on the edge of her bed across from her. The two waited a moment in silence.

             “So, how have your studies been going?” Mitsuru asked, fiddling with the corner of a blanket.

             “Alright,” Yukari answered. “Finals and entrance exams are coming up pretty soon.”

             “Have you been studying hard for them?”

             “Yeah, Fuuka and I have been studying a lot together to prepare.”

             “Dare I ask about Iori-san…?”

             Yukari rolled her eyes and laughed, “The less said about him right now, the better.”

             Mitsuru stifled a giggle herself, but soon let her gaze drop to her lap.

             “Well, I didn’t intend on keeping you long,” she began, getting up off her bed. “There’s just…well, I wanted to give you something.”

             Mitsuru ducked into the kitchen, and returned with a small, red package, tied in white lace. She cradled it in both hands as she slowly walked over to Yukari.

             “Here,” Mitsuru said, averting her eyes as Yukari took the box from her. “They’re…for you…”

             “Senpai…” Yukari whispered, looking at the box in her hands. “Are these…?”

             “I wanted to make them myself for you.” Mitsuru stuttered, rubbing the back of her neck. “They, uhm…they might not be as good as fancy ones from a store, but…I hope they turned out alright anyway…”

             Twelve little chocolates sat inside the box, each inside their own little foil cup. Strawberry slices, white chocolate swirls, and mint leaves adorned the tops of each piece of chocolate, each sitting neatly in perfectly straight rows together.

             Yukari sat, frozen, mouth agape in awe as she stared at the elegant box of sweets in front of her. Then she began laughing, and she buried her face in her hands as a few stray tears began to fall down her cheeks.

             “Yukari, are…are you okay??”

             Yukari just nodded and wiped her eyes with her handkerchief. “Here,” she said, still stifling relieved laughter as she handed her own package to Mitsuru, “these are for you.”

             “You don’t mean…are these also?…” Mitsuru placed a hand over her mouth.

             Yukari nodded, “I’ve been working at Chagall for months to save up enough for them. I thought you’d want something more…refined than I was capable of making.”

             Mitsuru sat down on her bed, placing Yukari’s chocolates beside her. “I don’t know what to say…”

             With a sigh, Yukari stood up, still holding the open box of chocolates. She shuffled over to Mitsuru’s bed and sat down beside her.

             “Maybe there’s no need to say anything,” she said, taking one of the mint-adorned chocolates from the box. “Chocolate?” she asked, holding it out for Mitsuru.

             (The two ladies spent a long time together in Mitsuru’s room…)

**Author's Note:**

> Your clue for the next fandom is: 6/15


End file.
